Forever and Always
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: After so long Drew's secret has finally come out, will it destroy her family, or will it save it. Beta read by Aunna
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note Please Read:**  
>I had some difficulties writing this story when I started it, so I had to delete Doyle. I know, I didn't want to, but I had to. Just for the sake of the story, and for it to make since, I had to delete Doyle. So ignore everything Doyle did, and no one went digging into Argost's past, and Van Rook is still bad. Also please forget the entire last two episodes, except for the fact that Argost is a Cryptid. That's all, please read my story now.<p>

Chapter 1:

Drew, Doc, and Zak Saturday ran through the abandoned ore mine. The secret scientists right behind them, plus Fiskerton and Komodo. They had decided to make a temporary truce, when they found out what Argost had been planning. The ore mine they were in was at the base of a volcano. It had been abandoned when a group of irresponsible miners almost reactivated the dormant volcano with an explosive, and this is what they all feared Argost was planning to do. Why, they had no idea, but that was the only reason for him to go there. There were no major Cryptids in the area. They figured he was trying to open a secret passage or something along that nature with the lava.

Drew was leading them all through the maze of mine shafts and tunnels. She had memorized the layout of the mine before they had arrived. She stopped at a fork in the path.

"What's the hold up?" asked Miranda.

"There shouldn't be a fork here." Drew said extremely irritated, there shouldn't have been a fork there, she was sure of that. So she wasn't sure which way to go.

But an unmistakable laugh cut through the silence in the mine shaft. Drew barely even glanced at the other scientists before sprinting down the left tunnel. She could hear everyone following her lead. They burst into a large cavern. High above you could see sunlight so they had to be in an upper cavern. The dirt and rocks around them sparkled with mica.

Drew looked around feverishly, searching for the laugh's owner. A loud thud behind her caught her attention. Munya had jumped down from a high ledge and thrown Miranda against a wall. Deadbolt immediately jumped Munya, and threw him to the ground. Munya easily got back up, and ripped Deadbolt's head off. There's another $47,000,000 repair for Miranda. Miranda and Dr. Beeman fought off Munya.

Drew clutched the hilt of her fire sword, and she noticed Zak do the same with the Claw. They surveyed the surrounding area, another loud thud. Piece Meal threw Doc to the ground.

"Doc!" Drew screamed running toward Piece Meal. She struck him in the head with a blast from her sword.

"Thanks" said Doc jumping to his feet. He ran after Piece Meal. Zak and Fiskerton, Epsilon, Francis, and Professor Muzuki stood there with no one to fight. They had expected more of a fight from Argost.

"Well, well, well...look who we have here." I looked over and saw Miranda flinch. Above us floated Abbey, Miranda's sister.

"I've got Munya, go get her!" Dr. Beeman yelled to Miranda. Miranda didn't hesitate for a second before running after her little sister. She used her portal gun and 'dropped' onto Abbey. There was a sudden trilling above Drew. She looked up and saw some small white creatures, obviously Cryptids. They looked just like Trills. One landed in front of Drew. She picked it up cautiously and saw deep red eyes. Drew's eyes widened and she threw the Cryptid away from her, and then blasted it with her sword.

"Careful!" she yelled. "They're Ianis, their eyes can hypnotize you." She told them. Luckily known of them had looked directly into the small furry creatures eyes. Drew scanned the room. She saw Miranda, beating the crap out of her sister, and Dr. Beeman not doing so great against Munya.

"Professor Muzuki, go help Beeman." Drew instructed. Muzuki followed her instructions without hesitation.

"Hi, Drew" She looked up and saw Van Rook floating above her. Drew glared at her old boyfriend. Why she had dated that loser she would never understand.

"Grr Grrr arg ger" Fiskerton growled chasing after Van Rook.

Drew and Zak were left standing in the middle of the fighting. Beeman and Muzuki were fighting Munya. Doc was fighting Piece Meal. Fiskerton and Komodo were fighting Van Rook, and Komodo's mouth was clasped tightly on Leonidas's leg. Miranda was getting revenge on her sister. And Epsilon and Francis were standing off to the side watching the battle. But where was Argost.

"I'm going to go help dad." Zak said running toward his father.

"Oh, I don't think so!" yelled Argost jumping in front of Zak. Zak yelped in surprise, caught off guard by the villain.

"Zak!" yelled Drew, running toward her son. But she was blocked by Munya.

"Enough of this!" yelled Epsilon, pulling a small silver laser gun out of his trench coat. He aimed it at Argost, and pulled the trigger. It hit Argost square in the chest.

"Ah!" They all turned to see Drew screaming, her face scrunched up with pain. She fell limply to the cave floor.

"Mom!" Screamed Zak running to his mother. All of the scientists ran over to the fallen Saturday, the battle forgotten. But Epsilon walked over to Argost and checked his pulse. The large smoldering hole through his chest apparently wasn't enough for him.

"He's dead" announced Epsilon. They all heard, but they were all focused on Drew. The still living Villains fled the cave, not wanting to suffer the same fate as their boss.

Dr. Beeman checked Drew's pulse on her neck and wrist, before looking up to the others. The look of complete anguish on his face was enough for them to know what he was about to say.

"She's dead." he whispered.

I hope you liked the first chapter, and if you didn't stick around for a few more chapters and then decide if you don't like it. Sorry for the cliffhanger by the way. Expect a new chapter up every Saturday. RR


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"No, Mom!" Zak cried. Doc wrapped his arms around his son. And looked up at the sunlight high above, all he could think was 'How could this have happened.' He and Drew had been through things much worse than this, they had survived hundreds of Cryptids, and gotten through finding out Zak was Kur, how could she die now?

"How?" Doc croaked.

"I don't know" said Beeman "There is nothing that indicates any injury." He told them, completely baffled.

Zak broke away from his father's embrace. He reached out and grabbed his mom's lifeless hand. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Mom, please don't leave us." he whispered, he sounded so hopeless, so broken.

"Kid, I'm sorry, but she's gone." said Dr. Beeman. Doc's glare just screamed could-you-be-anymore-insensitive. Doc looked at his wife's face. She looked so beautiful, so at peace. Why did this happen to them. Zak needed his mother and Doc needed his wife. Doc could actually feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. Why did their lives keep getting worse and worse? Couldn't someone give them a break for once! They all just sat there for a few minutes, unsure of what they should do, how to handle the situation.

Drew's eyes snapped open.

"Drew!" Doc yelped. Drew squeezed Zak's hand lightly.

"What's wrong kiddo?" she asked. Zak's head snapped up.

"Mom!" yelled Zak smothering his mom in a huge bear hug, she happily returned the hug.

"B-but your heart stopped, you were dead." said Dr. Beeman trying, and failing, to think up an explanation. Drew slowly sat up, and looked around at the concerned faces of the secret scientists surrounding her.

"Well, well, well" They all looked over to see Argost, standing, no trace of the laser wound he'd suffered only minutes before.

"Argost!" yelled Doc clenching his fists.

"Ta-ta for now. I believe you have a lot of explaining to do. I will see you again soon, Drew." Argost threw down a little black ball, and it exploded, filling the room with a thick gray smoke. It cleared a few seconds later, and Argost was gone.

They all looked back at Drew, who had buried her head in her hands.

"Drew?" asked Doc.

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but the next chapter is one of my favorites. It will start to answer a lot of questions that you probably have.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew looked up; tears were evident in her eyes.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Zak confused.

"Have you ever heard of the Latin Story Saecula Semper?" she asked the people surrounding her. They all shook their heads. "In English it translates to Forever and Always."

"Wait, I have heard of this story." said Dr. Muzuki. Drew gestured for him to tell it.

"Well...the story goes. A long time ago, in the Roman Kingdom, there was a young woman being pursued by palace guards. Afraid for her life she hid in a dark alley. She found a wounded man near death deep within the alley. Though his appearance was frightening, his skin discolored and fingers like claws. She had a good heart, and she could not leave him there. She brought him to her home; she concealed him there and healed his wounds. She was not afraid of him; she saw no reason to be. He had a kind heart, and could not hurt a soul. That is why she fell in love with him, and he in turn fell in love with her. Even though they barely knew each other and knew their relationship would be frowned upon, they could not live without the other. They married shortly thereafter, and moved to the country. They had many days of blissful happiness, until she got sick. Fever overtook her and she was so near death her breath stopped. He prayed to the gods to help her, and his prayer was answered. She recovered. But he knew he could not go through that pain again. Together they made the excruciating journey to the High Temple to pray. They begged their gods with all their might, to let them be together forever. And their desperate prays were answered, but at a price. Shimmering blue smoke surrounded them and their most devious god appeared to them. They knew this god was feared by most, and his gifts always came with a catch, but they were desperate.

"You have come here today to ask me to grant you the ability to be together forever, and I shall grant it." He held his hands out above them, and spoke. "When one experiences pain, the other shall feel it." The blue spoke swirled around them and lifted them into the air. "When one is joyful, the other shall feel it. When one dies, the other will die, but when one lives the other will live." Their god's voice ricocheted off of the temple walls, crashing into their ears. "You will be forever trapped in the form you are in now, never to age, only to feel the sweet relief of death at the hands of your beloved." It had worked, their pray had been fulfilled. Now they would be together forever, and they would never be separated again."

"The story goes on to say: After so many unending years it was too much for the man to handle, and he went insane. His wife left him, because she could not be with a madman. He wallowed in self-pity for years, obsessively trying to find a way to end it, but he knew the only way to end it. And that was if he and his wife simultaneously killed each other, which he could never do. Their once beautiful gift had become a horrible unending curse. He still waits for his wife to come back to him to this day, asking for her forgiveness. He fell in love with her in a few words, but it will take him an eternity to forget her." finished Dr. Muzuki.

"How do you know it in such detail?" asked Doc.

"It was well documented in old Roman texts. It is one of my favorite tragedy tales." said Dr. Muzuki.

"Grrr gr gr gra gr" said Fiskerton.

"What does some silly story have to do with any of this!" yelled Miranda.

"It isn't a silly story!" spat Drew; you could practically feel her rage. "It happened" she said calmly.

"Really" said Miranda unconvinced.

"Yes, really" Drew said, mocking Miranda's accent. Drew cleared her throat. "I should know, I was the woman from the story."

They all looked at her unconvinced.

"Oh my god" Drew groaned. "I just died and then came back to life!" she yelled exasperated.

"What, and is Doc the man from the story" Dr. Beeman asked laughing. But Doc just shrugged his shoulders and didn't seem to know what the hell was going on.

"No, I am" They all turned to see Argost standing where he had been earlier.

"Vasilis! Get out of here!" Drew yelled. She grabbed her fire sword and chucked it at Argost, it nicked him in the shoulder. Drew sucked in a sharp breath and clutched her shoulder.

"Well until we meet again, Drusilla. And don't forget the rest of the story." Abbey came out of nowhere and lifted.

Argost out of the Volcano. The echo of his voice floated down. "When one loves, the other loves. And Drew yelled back "and when one hates, both hate!"

**Dun-dun-dun. Hope you liked it. RR **


	4. Chapter 4

"You're serious?" asked Dr. Beeman.

"Yes," Drew said.

"Wait, mom. That would mean you were married to Argost!" Said Zak cringing at the very thought of his mom and Argost together.

"Wait that story was told in the Roman kingdom. That would make you over 2500 years old," Said Professor Muzuki.

"Actually I turned 2825 on my last birthday," she corrected him. Their eyes widened in surprise

"This is insane! Dr. Saturday drop this facade." Said Epsilon.

"Grr gr gar grrr" said Fiskerton.

"You all want proof, here's your proof!" Drew grabbed Epsilon's laser from his hand and held it to her head.

"Drew!" screamed Doc, but she pulled the trigger.

"No!" They all screamed as Drew's lifeless body fell to the ground. She laid on her side, a large hole blown throw her skull.

"She's crazy!" yelled Miranda.

"Mom!" Zak cried, burying his face in his mother's side.

"Look at her head!" yelled Dr. Beeman. And sure enough her head was something to behold. The tissue was knitting itself back together and the gaping wound was soon gone, not even a scar from it. Literally a second after it finished healing Drew's eyes snapped open.

"Drew?" questioned Doc. She looked to Doc, and then to her crying son. She rubbed her son's back gently.

"Sorry, kiddo" she said ruffling his head.

"Mom!" Zak screeched with joy hugging his mom.

"Sorry to scare you like that, but I had to prove my story was true." she said glaring at the scientists around her.

"So everything you told us is true?" asked Doc.

"Yes," nodded Drew.

"So you were really married to Argost!" Zak cried.

"Yes," She answered, but not very proudly.

"That is so gross" said Zak. Drew tried to ignore the comment from her son.

"I believe we should move this conversation to the airship." she told them. They all nodded and walked awkwardly silent to the airship parked right outside of the volcano. They sat down in the living room at a circular table, and thankfully Epsilon and Francis had to leave at this time. And the silence was fine, until Miranda broke it one of the worst questions she could have ever asked Drew.

"Did you have some time of head injury at the time you married Argost?" Miranda laughed.

"He wasn't always like this." Drew snapped. They all looked shocked at her outburst.

"So you're defending Argost?" asked Professor Muzuki.

"No, well, yes." she said unsure of where she stood on the subject. "I'm just saying, it's not his fault he's like the way he is." Drew slowly stood up. "Like the story says, he went insane after all the unending years." she explained. "He was at a time, a long time ago. A good man, err Cryptid, with a good heart." She said as if trying to remember something she had lost.

"You really loved Argost," Miranda said. She didn't say it as a question but Drew answered her anyway.

"Yeah" Drew said. She subconsciously tugged on a necklace that had been concealed in her body suit. The silver chain necklace was around her neck and had a small silver ring on it. Drew subconsciously fiddled with the ring.

"What's that?" asked Doc. Drew looked down and realized she had started fiddling with the necklace.

"Wedding ring" she answered not taking her eyes off of the small silver band.

"Argost gave that to you?" asked Professor Muzuki. She nodded.

"You kept it all these years?" asked Doc. Drew faintly nodded her head.

"Can I see it" asked Doc. Drew hesitantly took off the necklace and laid in laid it in Doc's outstretched hand. He lifted the ring closely to his good eye and inspected it.

"There are a lot of symbols on here. And there's something engraved on the inside. Ego amare saecula et semper." he said struggling over the words.

"That's Latin" said Drew. "It translates to; I will love you forever and always." Drew told them. They all looked at Drew. Her head was up, she was standing next to a window and looking out it longingly.

"Mom," said Zak.

"Yes," Drew said looking over to her son.

"Do you still love Argost?" asked Zak. Drew opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it back up. She hung her head and then she sat down in a chair surrounding the table. They all watched her, waiting for her to say something. Drew lifted her head.

"Vasilis and I were together for over 800 years." she started.

"Who's Vasilis?" asked Doc.

"That's Argost's real name." she explained. "And as I was saying, we were together for over 800 years. We were soul mates, he knew me better than I knew myself." she said. 'Still does' Drew thought. "It took me, a few words to fall in love with him. But it will take me an eternity to forget him." She said. 'Which unfortunately I have' Drew thought to herself.

"So, you still love him?" asked Zak.

"Yes, but not as much as I once did." she said standing up abruptly. She grabbed her necklace from Doc, who had completely forgot he still had. She put it around her neck and started fiddling with it again. "And he meant what he wrote" she told them.

"What?" asked Miranda, confused.

"What Vasilis engraved on my ring? He meant it, still means it, that he will love me forever and always."

"Oh, come on, he's Argost!" yelled Miranda. "The only thing he loves is power and Cryptids!" she yelled. Miranda got up and walked over to Drew, and was about to rip the necklace from around her neck, when Drew grabbed her wrist. Drew gifted her with a glare that she usually only saved for her enemies.

"And me!" Drew hissed at Miranda. She released Miranda's wrist and stormed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating. But I think you'll really enjoy this chapter. Just a heads up there are a few sentences in this that are in Latin, they are translated at the bottom of the page.

"Oh, now you've done it Miranda." said Doc.

"What? I was only saying what we were all thinking." she stated.

"I wasn't thinking that," said Zak.

"I was," said Muzuki.

"Same here," said Beeman, raising his hand.

"Well keep those thoughts in your heads, unless you can find a way to say them nicely." Drew said reentering the room. Looking noticeably calmer than when she had left earlier. She walked over to Doc, she glanced at him guiltily. "Doc, I know that this must be hard for you. Now knowing that I love another man, and that he's Argost." She said, and Doc looked very uncomfortable. "This never gets easier." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda.

"This isn't the first time my secrets have been revealed to the people I love." she explained.

"Please clarify?" asked professor Muzuki.

"Vasilis choose to fill his life with hatred, and pain, and power. I choose to fill mine with love and family, and Happiness." She told them cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean! " yelled Miranda.

"Argost and I aren't the only men you've married." Doc said, putting the metaphoric puzzle pieces together.

"No, you aren't" she said shaking her head.

"So you're a slut?" questioned Miranda with a cheeky face that Drew wanted to punch so badly.

"No" Drew said sternly. "In my 2825 years, I have loved many men, and I have also had many children." she said looking at Zak.

"You mean I have brothers and sisters!" Zak said excitedly. Drew nodded her head.

"Drusilla my dear, you have had more children than there are letters in the Ugaritic alphabet."

They all turned to see Argost standing in the archway that lead out to the balcony. They all jumped into combat positions, except Drew. Argost didn't even bother to look at the battle ready scientists.

"Drusilla, may I speak with you privately?" he asked, glancing at the others in the room.

"You may certainly not!" said Doc.

"Talk to me now" She said standing up and motioning for him to come toward her.

"Wait mom" said Zak. Drew turned to him. "Have you really had more kids than there are letters in the Ugaritic alphabet? However many letters that is." Drew smiled at her son and laughed. She nodded and ruffled his hair.

"I know you wouldn't have come here unless it was important, so spill." Drew said to Argost crossing her arms.

"It seems, Drusilla, many things from our past are coming back to us." Argost said. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out something wrapped in white silk.

Drew raised her eyebrow questioningly. Argost threw the object at her, and she caught it with ease. Fiskerton growled at the object in her hand. Drew looked at the small palm sized object. She looked up at Argost, silently asking for an explanation.

"I found it on my doorstep when I came from our battle earlier today." he told her.

"What is it?" asked Doc. Drew took out the object and her face quickly changed from curiosity, to blinding fear. Her head snapped up to Argost, then back down to the object in her hand.

"It's deactivated" Argost said and Drew's face immediately softened.

"Mom, what is it?" asked Zak concerned. Drew mumbled something softly. But realized none of them had heard it. She turned to face them and showed them the object in her hand.

"This is Luna Lapideus mortis. The moonstone of death." She told them.

"I've heard of that." said Dr. Beeman. "It an ancient Egyptian relic, it's supposed to have mystical properties. But it was said to have been destroyed over a thousand years ago." he finished.

"Yes, we" Drew gestured to her and Argost. "Were the ones who destroyed it." She revealed.

"Apparently it wasn't destroyed." said Argost.

"Well we need to destroy it again, the last time this… thing! Came into our lives it nearly cost us our-"

"Drusilla" Argost said stopping her rant. 'I am aware of what it almost did. Now let us destroy it once and for all. With modern technology it should be much easier." He told her.

"What exactly does the moonstone of death do?" asked Doc.

"It was forged by dark mystics; in a time where good was a fairytale. It is an object of the dark mystic arts. If it is in the position of one person for too long." Drew shuddered. "It can blacken there soul, to a point of no return, or redemption."

"That is so not true." Miranda stated, with her condescending British accent.

"Yes. It. Is" Vasilis stated forcefully. Drew rested her hand on Vasilis' shoulder.

"Vasilis" she glanced at the other in the room. "Non disputo nunc, non enim hoc tempus." Drew said in Latin. Lucky for them none of the others in the room spoke Latin. Vasilis sighed lightly.

"Scio amica mea" he said back covering her hand with his. He smiled at her softly, but her expression remand neutral. She pulled her hand back and stepped back slightly.

"Quanto nostri story possums dicere?" asked Vasilis.

"Tantum quid necesse" she answered softly.

"So, what's going on?" asked Dr. Beeman.

"We are having a conversation." Vasilis told him.

"Nos es perfectus vasilis" Drew said walking toward the others.

"Drusilla" Vasilis called after her. She turned to him. "Amabo te, sember et in saecula"

"Now it is time for us to explain things to you." Vasilis said.

Translations: These may not be exact. Who am I kidding I used Google translate none of these are probably right. Oh and there are 30 letters in the Ugaritic alphabet.

Non disputo nunc, non enim hoc tempus- This is not the time nor the place for this

Scio amica mea- I know my love

Quanto nostri story possums dicere- How much of our story do we tell them

Tantum quid necesse- Only what is necessary

Nos es perfectus vasilis- We are finished Vasilis

Amabo te, sember et in saecula- I will love you forever and always


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, here we go!

"Vasilis and I were always adventurers, even before we gained our near immortality. We have always been historians. We had heard of Luna Lapidus Mortis in old stories. We spent 120 years hunting it down." Drew stopped suddenly. She looked over to Vasilis, and signaled for him to continue the story.

"Wait!" Miranda said suddenly. They all looked at her and wondered what she had to say now. "I just realized something." she started. "You're married to a Cryptid." Miranda pointed out.

Everyone but Drew and Argost suddenly had strange expressions on their faces. They were a mixture of disgust, how did we miss that, and just plain what the hell.

"So" said Drew.

"Well technically he's not human. Wait, wouldn't that make your marriage null and void." Said Doc. Drew raised her eyebrow, as if she couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Wait, if you two were actually married, wouldn't that make your and dad's marriage illegal or something?" Zak pointed out.

"It's really complicated and I'd rather not get into it." Drew said, trying to get off of the topic.

"Fine, we will discuss this later," Doc said crossing his arms.

"Okay, well as I was going to say we eventually found it, in a concealed Egyptian pyramid. That still has not been rediscovered by mankind to this day. Unfortunately the part of the legend about Luna Lapidus Mortis being dangerous had been conveniently left out." he said angrily.

"Wait," said Zak. "If this thing is so dangerous, why do you still have it?" questioned Zak, eying the moonstone in his mother's hand.

"It's not activated right now." Drew said. "If it was activated it would be glowing and it would make you feel happy and at peace." she told them.

"Yes, that is the trick of Luna Lapidus Mortis. It makes you fell amazing, so that you never want to let it go. And when you finally do it reveals what it has done." he said, sadly shaking his head.

"Okay, so why would dark mystics create something like that?" asked Doc.

"We never did find that out." said Argost. "It was probably just there way of screwing with the world." he snarled.

"Vasilis" Drew said softly.

"No!" he shouted, making them all jump slightly. "Before that thing came into our lives," He pointed at the stone angrily. "We didn't have a care in the world! We were free, we were happy! I want nothing to do with that!" he yelled. He ran toward the edge of the balcony outside the living room and jumped over the railing. Drew feet a sharp pain in her feet and hissed.

"Vasilis!" she yelled running to the railing. But he was nowhere to be seen.

There was a sudden beeping from across the room. Doc walked over to the computer and hit a few buttons.

"A cryptid is rampaging through Rome, Italy." He announced. Drew's head snapped over to look at Doc.

"This may not be the right time." said Professor Muzuki.

"No, let's go." said Drew. They all looked at her surprised.

"This Cryptid could be involved with Luna Lapidus Mortis. Since it is in my Rome, my rightful home." she explained.

"Well, let's go!" yelled Zak, running toward the navigation room. Drew rolled her eyes and followed her son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for the delayed update, here is chapter 7.**

Doc and Drew sat in the piloting seats in front of the airship. Everyone else was having lunch in the kitchen.

Doc hadn't said a word to her since they'd began their trip to Rome. And they still had another hour until they got to Rome.

"Doc?" Drew asked. He grunted a yes, but kept his eyes on the sky. "I'm sorry," she told him. He turned to look at her, pain was evident in his eyes. "I wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you?" he snapped angrily.

"Because, I have loved many men," she began and Doc just looked at her, practically yelling, really that's how you start this. "And the first man I loved after Vasilis, I told him my story. Guess what he did?" she asked sadly. Doc just raised his hand and shrugged. "He yelled at me, called me a demon and a monster. He tried to kill me." Doc looked at her surprised. "And he did, he stabbed a knife through my heart, metaphorically and literally. And when I healed he tried to get others to help kill me. I had to run and make a completely new life for myself." she told him near tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"I mean this was at least 1,800 years ago. People were still very primitive. The slightest strange thing or abnormality was a demon to them." Doc could believe that, humans were really stupid back then. They use to think you could solve obesity with leeches. I was afraid to live, or to love." She said the last part quietly.

"Drew?" Doc asked.

"I truly loved every one of those men, and all of my children. And I had to watch them all grow old, and die." she said near tears.

"Drew," Doc said, sorry for every bad thing had thought since this had all started. He switched the ship to auto pilot and walked over to Drew. He hugged her, and Drew clung to him like a lifeline.

"And I know I'll have to go through the same thing with you and Zak." She said breaking down into tears.

"Drew, why do you put yourself through this if you know we are all just going to die?" Doc asked. Drew looked at him her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Because I need it, I need to love, and be loved. I cannot be alone."

"You aren't, you'll never be alone Drew," Doc said kissing her temple. He held her close and tried to comfort her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Her is long awaited chapter 8, enjoy.**

"We're here" Drew announced over the airships intercom. She and Doc ran after the rest of their group. They had landed in a small park in Rome. They jumped off of the Airship deck and looked around and the city appeared deserted, Drew half expected a tumble weed to roll by.

"My gods," Drew whispered.

"What!" Doc asked, alarmed by her words.

"Things have changed so much," she explained.

Crash!

They all ran east toward the ear shattering sound. They came to a jolting halt after about fifteen meters. A gigantic grotesque cryptid was throwing cars around like they were 10 lbs. weights. The deep obsidian colored fur shined like the night sky and its blood red eyes seemed like they could stare at your soul. Large raven wings jutted from its back and they looked very sharp and jagged. It also had a large spiked tail that was stained with blood. The thing was at least 20 ft. tall.

"What the hell is that?" asked Doc. He looked to Drew, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never seen anything like it before, and that's saying something considering how old I am!" Drew said. The cryptid then turned and locked its eyes on them.

It charged at them, letting out a shrill high pitched cry. They all ran out of its way. Zak pulled out his claw, and the claw and Zak's eyes started to glow a soft orange.

"Ah!" Zak yelled. An invisible force sent him flying backwards.

Drew and Doc charged at the creature. Doc punched it in the gut, and jumped back barely avoiding a blow to the head. Drew powered up her sword and blasted fire at the creature. It cringed, but there seemed to have no physical damage, other than some smoldering fur. They all backed away from the Cryptid and regrouped with the others.

"How do we fight it?" asked Miranda.

"Let me try something." said Dr. Beeman. He pulled out a high tech futuristic looking gun and shot the cryptid with it. The cryptid let out a loud cry but it seemed to be more in anger than pain. It glared at them, but instead of charging it opened up its mouth widely. Its mouth seemed to unhinged, almost like a snakes mouth when it was about to swallow a large animal.

A thick frothy darkness spilled out of its mouth. It cascaded over its body like a waterfall and waded toward them. It passed by a small tree and the tree shriveled up and turned black. Their eyes widened, fear striking their hearts. Drew looked at the others and then took off running. The others followed behind her, not wanting to be the Cryptid's next meal.

"Mom, why don't we stay and fight!" complained Zak as he ran alongside his mom.

"We don't know what we're up against!" She yelled back. "Its better we learn about it before we go in guns all blazing." The airship was in view now; they all scrambled up the dangling latter and into the ship. They shot the airship upward into the air.

The Cryptid's shriek could still be heard distantly in the ship. They all breathed a sigh of relief once they could no longer be heard, knowing the Cryptid could no longer reach them.

"What was that?" asked Miranda. They all turned to Drew, since she seemed to be the epicenter of everything crazy lately.

"Mortis," Drew whispered.

**Good news for all of my readers. I just got off on summer vacation so expect updates every Saturday, I mean it this time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mortis, that's death, right?" asked Zak remembering the moonstone from earlier.

"Yes" Drew answered."That creature is death." she said. "That I am sure of." The others looked a bit skeptical at that statement. But considering everything that had happened today they were not going to argue with her.

"So how do we fight it?" asked Professor Muzuki.

"I am not sure" said Drew. "I think we are going to have to call in the foremost expert on Cryptid."

"Argost" growled Doc. Even though he partially understood what went on, was still going on, between his wife and Argost, he still didn't like him.

"No, not Vasilis. As much as he brags, he is not as good a Cryptid expert as he claims to be" she told them.

"Then who is?" asked Miranda, Drew glanced around the room.

"Zendaya" she told them. Their was a thump outside the doorway leading on to the deck. They're eyes widened and Drew smirked. Their was a young woman standing just outside the door way. She looked around 17, she had long white hair and dark green eyes. Her skin was kinda pasty, and she looked in top physical condition. She had on black jeggings and a white T-shirt that said Let's dance on it. And to top it all off she had on black lacy fingerless gloves. Everyone but Drew jumped into action.

"Zendaya" Drew said turning to face the young girl. Zendaya smiled at her warmly. Drew and Zendaya walked toward each other, and broke into a loving hug. The others stood there not sure what was going on. "Zendaya, it is so good to see you." said Drew, sounding near tears.

"You too, mom" said Zendaya.

"Mom!" the others yelled.

**Hey I know this chapter is pretty short, but I'll be more than making up for it with next weeks. RR**


	10. Chapter 10

Zendaya and drew broke apart and looked at the others who were all watching, mouths practically hitting the floor. They stood like that for a few moments, until Zak broke the silence.****

"Cool, I have a sister!" yelled Zak. Zendaya and Drew laughed. Zendaya walked over to Zak and ruffled his hair.****

"Half sister, Zak" said Zendaya.****

"Well, Argost did say you had over 32 kids." said Miranda.****

"Zak, it is really great to finally meet you." she said.****

"So, Zendaya, where have you been?" Drew asked in a motherly tone.****

"Yah no, here and there. Watching over my little bro's and sis's." she said. Drew smiled at her daughter.****

"I know you love to hang around this airship, a bit to much actually." Drew said.****

"Well I love to be near my mama." she said sweetly. Drew rolled her eyes and hugged her daughter.****

"So, why did you call for me?" she asked.****

"I'm guessing you already know why." Drew said.****

"Then you would be correct in your guess, I hears about it as soon as it happened. I always have a news channel on for home." Zendaya told them.****

"Home, Rome is your home?" questioned Doc.****

"Yeah"****

"Drew you told me earlier you hadn't lived in Rome for several hundred years." said Doc.****

"I haven't, Zendaya was born when I did live here, a long time ago." Revealed Drew.****

"But you-" started Doc.****

"Would be very old, yes I am much older than I appear." She told them.****

"How" asked Miranda.****

"Oh, I know!" shouted Zak. They all turned to him. "Since mom is nearly immortal it must pass down to her children." he said, completely sure of his answer.****

"fraid not, little bro, sorry" said Zendaya. "I got my immortality because both" she said wiggling two fingers" my parents were nearly immortal." she revealed.****

"But the only other immortal is" started Proffesor Muzuki.****

"Argost!" yelled Doc. Okay now his wife had a kid with that monster!****

"Yup" Zendaya said Proudly.****

The scientists glanced at one another, then raised their weapons.****

"Whoa,whoa,whoa" Drew said stepping in front of her daughter. "No one touches my daughter, or any of my children." she said forcefully. They didn't lower their weapons. "Zendaya means you no harm." Drew said sincerely.****

"We want to hear that from her" said Dr. Beeman. They had been tricked to many times by Argost, who knows what his spawn could do.****

"I mean you no harm, I am just here to help." she told them honestly. They looked at each other and cautiously lowered their weapons.****

"What do you know about the cryptid down their?" Dr. Beeman asked.****

"It's called Opaca Tenebris" she told them.****

"oh, cool name" said Zak.****

"let me guess, Latin" said professor Muzuki.****

"Yup, it translates to the shadow darkness"****

"accurate name" commented Doc.****

"Yeah, I guess so" said Zendaya.****

"How do we fight it?" asked Miranda eager to battle the Cryptid.****

"You can't"****

"There must be some way?" asked Drew.****

"There is one way, but we can't." she said.****

"why not?" said Zak. Zendaya looked at her mother, you could see the pain in Zendaya's eyes.****

"It would be impossible" said Zendaya.****

"Nothings impossible" said Zak.****

"Zendaya" Drew said putting her hand reassuringly on her daughters shoulder. "What is it?"****

"The stone" she whispered. Drew gasped.****

"Zendaya, do you mean the moonstone?" asked Zak. Zendaya visibly stiffened and stepped closer to Zak.****

"What do you know about the moonstone!" she hissed, rage in he eyes. Zak cowered away from his suddenly very Argost like sister. You could definitely see the resemblance between the two.****

"Argost brought it to us" he said stepping in front of his son.****

"Father, how did he get it? We destroyed it" Zendaya said looking confused.****

"Apparently not my child." Drew said wrapping her arms protectively around her daughter and kissing her forehead.****

"Wait" said Zendaya. "Luna Lapidus Mortis is here?" Zendaya asked horrified. Drew hesitantly nodded yes. Zendaya started shaking and looked like she was going to die of fright. She started to back away toward the balcony.****

"Zendaya?" asked Doc.****

"Sweetheart don't worry its deactivated." said Drew, Zendaya continued to walk backwards away from all of them.****

"Mother I am sorry but I cannot be near that thing, it has caused me to much pain."****

"Zendaya please stay" begged Drew.****

"I cannot I'm sorry, but you're on your own." she jumped off of the balcony and fell to the ground.****

"Zendaya" Drew screamed running to the balcony. All she saw were thick gray storm clouds. She knew Zendaya was alright but still the sight of her daughter jumping of an airship 6,000 ft in the air was pretty scary.

**And another chapter done, can't wait till next week. RR**


	11. Chapter 11

Doc, Zak, Fiskerton, Miranda, Dr. Beeman, and Professor Muzuki sat around a table in the living room of the airship.

"This has been an, interesting day" said Miranda. They all nodded their heads solemnly.

"Yeah, I found out my wife has been married, a lot of times, and that are marriage might not even be valid." Said Doc. Zak glanced at his dad with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I found out I have a lot of brothers and sisters!" Zak said excitedly. Doc smiled at his son's innocence.

"grr grrrr gur gur" said Fiskerton.

"She's in our bedroom" Doc said.

"She must have, a lot on her mind." said Miranda. Yeah, they all muttered.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" asked Dr. Beeman.

"What do you mean?" asked Zak.

"Well some bad stuff is going on" said Zak.

"Like that Cryptid below that has something to do with that moonstone. And the whole thing with Drew and Argost." Said Professor Muzuki.

"So" said Zak. "Mom did what she believed in, she loved Argost, so what" said Zak.

"Technically, she still loves him" said Dr. Beeman, which earned him a few glares.

"Again, so, isn't love endless or something along those lines. We have to try and see this from mom's perspective." Zak urged.

**Meanwhile in Drew and Doc's Bedroom:**

Drew laid on the bed contently staring up at the ceiling. A cold wind blew in from the open window. She sighed and sat up. She looked around at the room that become her room. She felt the blankets under her fingers, that held memories of her and Doc's times together. She gazed at all the mementos they had gotten from all around the world. The pictures they'd taken on all of their family adventures. Their wedding pictures, the day Zak was born. They all gave her an indescribable pain in the center of her heart. Knowing she would have to watch them grow old and die as she stayed the same.

"My, my, my, how deep in thought you must be" Drew jumped at the sound of that oh so familiar voice.

"Vasilis" she said.

"Hello my dear" he answered. He stood right in front of the window, blocking the light from the moon outside and covering the room in darkness. Vasilis was still the only one who could truly sneak up on her.

"What do you want?" Drew asked.

"I heard Zendaya paid you a visit" he stated.

"She did, we have a cryptid tearing up Rome, I asked her to help us." She told him.

"And it didn't go so well'' said Vasilis.

"No, she completely freaked out when she discovered that I had Luna Lapidus Mortis" She said gesturing over to the stone that was lying on top of the dresser.

"I'm not surprised. You shouldn't have been either, you know what that thing did to her. Why she went underground for as long as she did." he pointed out. Drew swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "And the people you call your friends and loved ones haven't really warmed up to everything we've told them." He said.

"No" she said.

"And the cryptid, what have you learned about the new, or rather, old cryptid below our very feet." he said tapping his fingers on the wall. Drew rolled her eyes and glared at Vasilis.

"It is of no concern to you" she said crossing her arms.

"On the contrary, when something threatens my home, I intend to keep my home safe. Even if these idiot's of today have completely destroyed it already." he said angrily clenching his fists.

"Somethings never change" Drew commented smirking.

"Same old Drusilla" retorted Vasilis. Drew walked over to Vasilis.

"What do you really want?" Drew asked.

"To help id my home of a monster." he said.

"And" she said.

"You no what I want" he said. "The same thing you want." he said placing his hand gently on her cheek.

"Vasilis" she sighed. "No" she backed away from him. "I cannot do that, not to them."

"Why, we both want it. We have lived this curse for over two thousand years. We may never get a chance like this again." Vasilis said.

"Vasilis, I couldn't ask him to do that. If all this stuff hasn't already scared him, that definitely would." she said trying to talk him out of the one thing he desired more than anything else.

"Drusilla we need this, we are never going to be truly happy. We have to end this now before we are completely consumed by heartbreak." he walked to Drew and put her hands in his. She immediately recognized the cold calloused hands she'd happily held for decades.

"Vasilis" She whispered looking down at the gray carpet under her feet. Vasilis put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so they saw each other eye to eye.

"Drusilla, please" he begged. "Let my life be ended, but allow yours to live on."

"No" she pushed him backwards. "We will end this together, when the time is right." she told him. ''Not now when our home is in danger." she said forcefully. He nodded in understanding.

There was a soft tapping at the door.

"One moment" called Drew looking behind her at the door. She turned back to Vasilis, but he was already gone. She rolled her eyes and went over to the window and closed it. She still wondered how he did that so flawlessly.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I will not be posting next Saturday, sorry. RR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12 ready to be read. Hope you all enjoy sorry for the late update my vacation ran longer than expected.**

Drew walked over to the door and casually opened it.****

**"**Yeah, Doc?" she asked.****

**"**Zendaya's back" he said shortly before turning and heading back to the living room. Drew followed him and was relieved to see Zak and Zendaya talking and laughing on the couch, just like brother and sister.****

**"**Hey, mom" Zendaya said smiling.****

**"**Hi Sweetheart" Drew said kissing her daughter's forehead.****

**"**Ew, mom" Zendaya wiping off her forehead.****

**"**What, I was just kissing my little girl's forehead" Drew said with a cheeky smile.****

**"**I'm not a little girl anymore" She told Drew. "I'm 2633 years old." she said. The others in the room looked shocked at the new slice of information. Although what did they expect, Drew did tell them her and Vasilis had broken over a thousand years ago.****

**"**What" said Zendaya. "Considering how old my parents are." she shrugged her shoulders.****

**"**Mom, Zendaya was telling me about the cool adventures you guys went on when she was a kid." Zak told his mom.****

**"**Really, what exactly did she tell you?" Drew asked curiously.****

**"**How you explored King Tut's tomb, and sailed down the Nile. And how you tried to help the people of Africa." Zak said.****

**"**Looks like your morals haven't changed much in over 2,000 years." Said Miranda, and Fiskerton growled in agreement.****

**"**Mom, I'm sorry I freaked earlier." Zendaya said.****

**"**It's alright sweetheart" Drew said sitting down on the couch next to her daughter. Drew hugged her and smiled reassuringly.****

**"**Its just, that thing...it brings back so many bad memories."****

**"**You don't need to apologize, I understand" Drew said.****

**"**Well we don't" said Miranda.****

**"**And time for more explaining" Drew said.****

**"**What have you figured out so far?" asked Zendaya.****

**"**I think that the moonstone of death turned Argost evil." Said Zak, sure of his answer.****

**"**Uh, no" said Zendaya.****

**"**Oh" Zak said. His face scrunched up and he seemed to be trying to figure it out.****

**"**Zak, don't strain yourself sweetie." Drew said patting her son on the head.****

**"**My dad wasn't the one who held Luna Lapidus Mortis for too long, it was me." Zendaya said. They all looked confused, well minus Drew who had lived through it.****

**"**So it turned you evil?" asked Zak.****

**"**So, it turned you evil" questioned Zak eying Zendaya suspiciously.****

**"**Yeah, that thing destroyed my life." she said looking down with a heartbreaking look in her eyes. They all leaned in slightly wanting to hear another piece of the incredibly intricate puzzle that seemed to have consumed their lives.****

**"**We found Luna Lapidus Mortis when we had been exploring an Egyptian tomb when I was around 553. I remember seeing all of the beautiful treasures in the tomb and marveling at their beauty. And I was especially captivated by a seemingly harmless moonstone necklace I found in a glass case in the middle of all the treasures. Mom had told me to not touch anything in the tomb, she had said it needed to be preserved. But I couldn't help myself. It was so beautiful, and from the minute I saw it I had felt like it was rightfully mine. I don't know why I felt that way but I did, so I took it, now I no it was just a trick by the moonstone. I think that adventure was the last one we had before our family was ripped to shreds." Zendaya said wiping non existent tears. "There's an example of one of the things that's left over from my time with the moonstone, I have no ability to cry. I wore Luna Lapidus Mortis around my neck for six months." she said emphasizing the importance of this. "When we finally figured out what it was doing to me I didn't want to believe it." Drew's face showed an immense amount of pain, it seemed to be an extremely difficult topic for them. "Luna Lapidus Mortis while extremely dangerous never actually causes pain when in the holder's possession, if anything its the exact opposite. It makes you feel so good so amazing that you never want to let go of it. It gives you a feeling of absolute joy, and blissfulness."****

**"**Sounds like a crazy whacked up drug" Miranda said. Getting a few nods from the others.****

**"**Yay, it is. And while it's doing this it slowly takes away parts of you. It basically chisels away at you until you are a husk of happiness, and then once it has everything the stone deactivates, and then you realize you can't feel, anything. Not love, not happiness, not even pain. My mom and dad managed to get the stone away from me at the very last second. Now, I am so thankful for it. But back then, life without the stone was unbearable, the only thing I felt was pain and a horrible need for the stone. The stone makes you dependent on it, so that when its taken away from you, all you want to do is die." She told them. And they all had horror streaked across their faces. "And trust me I tried to kill myself, like a lot, but I just wouldn't die." She said laughing, and right then you could see the similarities between her and Argost. " I jumped from building's, I tried to drown myself, I even tried to bury myself alive. But being immortal those didn't work out well." They all looked horrified at the things she was telling them. "Nothing worked, I did such horrible things then." All of her giggling suddenly died and she looked so guilty. "You don't realize it when you're holding the stone, but it puts horrible murderous thoughts in your head and you don't even realize they're there until its gone. I did such unspeakable things. I killed innocent people, I destroyed lives, I broke apart my family." Zendaya hugged her knees and buried her head in them. "And I can't even cry about it" she said. Even though Zendaya was very old at that moment all you could see was a scared child who needed comfort from her mother. Drew pulled Zendaya into a hug and gently stroked her hair. The others watched as the heartbreaking scene took place. Fiskerton was even crying in the corner holding a handkerchief.****

**"**When they finally got the stone away from me, I only had one emotion left, pain." Zendaya said her voice wavering slightly. "For years, that was all I felt. It was absolute hell, I just wanted to die." She looked around at all the people in the room. "But slowly over the course of about 1,000 years I gained back nearly all emotions."****

**"**Nearly all?" questioned Zak. "What are you missing?"****

**"**The feeling of being at peace" she told him.****

**"**That is the only feeling I have never been able to recover" she told them. Her head dropped down and they could all tell the one thing she wanted to do most in the world was cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the long awaited chapter 13, sorry for the delay my cruddy computer was broken.**

"Wow" said Doc trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

"Do you mind if I ask what some of the unspeakable things you did were." asked Dr. Beeman.

"Uh, okay." said Zendaya. "Well, uh, let's see. I sacrificed a bunch of virgins, invented cocaine, killed a pope, I was Jack the ripper, and I used to kidnap children." She told them, looking guiltier and guiltier with each confession. "And a bunch of other stuff" she said.

"That's messed up" said Zak.

"Yeah, I will regret all of my mistakes for all eternity." she said a flash of unbearable anguish flashed over her face for a second before just as quickly it was replaced with a smile. "But now I'm trying to repent for my past dead's." she smiled.

"Grr grrr gur?" asked Fiskerton.

"Well I've been watching over my brothers and sisters to make sure they're safe. I volunteer for nonprofit organizations. I teach free martial arts classes on Saturday." She listed off few things.

"That's good" said Doc.

"Yeah, but it will be a long, long, time before I can even make up a percent of my past deed's up."

"I know the feeling" They turned and just like before Vasilis stood in the doorway.

"Dad" Zendaya yelled happily running over to her father. Vasilis hugged his daughter happily and kissed her on the head.

"You look well sweetheart." He said.

"I am well" she said.

"That's good, so what were you all discussing?" Vasilis asked.

"Just filling in some of the blanks for them about my past." Zendaya told him.

"Ah, so do you have any information about the creature that's tearing up our home?" asked Vasilis.

"Yeah, its called Opaca Tenebris as I already told them." Zendaya told her father.

"And you told us the moonstone could destroy it." Drew said.

"Yes, it is the only thing in existence that can destroy it, because you see they are the same." she told them. They all looked completely confused, a face that they had had a lot recently. "Mother, father, you recall your story, how you asked your gods to let you be together forever." They both nodded. "As it turns out, you weren't the first people to ever ask for the same thing."

"What" Drew said.

"Another man and women wanted to spend eternity together also, they begged there god to let them be together forever just like you did. And of course it was answered and they entered the same thing you two did. But much sooner than you two, they wanted it ended. They could not live for all eternity with only each other for comfort. When they begged their god for it to end he refused their pleas. But they didn't want that, they traveled all over the world searching for a way to end the curse that plagued them. After a while they split up and the woman found a way. She made contact with ancient mystics and they ended the curse for her, by turning her into a moonstone. And the man made contact with the same mystics years later, and for him they did something different. They turned him into a hideous beast, unable to think, or feel. He became their ultimate weapon. At the time a war between mystic welders was going on and they needed an edge, but both the moonstone and the monster were stolen. The moonstone went to Egypt and the monster, is below our feet right now." Zendaya told them.

**Hope you liked it, there will more next week.**


End file.
